Let's play with fire
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Yaoi, one-shot. Un prof et un élève jouent avec le feu. Ils gèrent plutôt bien, sauf que...


**Hi tous !**

C'était pas prévu, elle m'est tombée dessus hier, j'ai aménagé mon temps aujourd'hui pour l'écrire (comprendre : j'ai abandonné les révisions de phonétique et morphologie...)

.

**Persos** : Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Résumé** : Un prof et un élève jouent avec le feu. Ils gèrent plutôt bien, sauf que...

**Mici** : aux quelques qui ont reviewé Hello/Goodbye et à celles qui l'ont aussi lue et appréciée en silence.

.

Enjoy !

* * *

**.**

**Let's play with fire**

**.**

**.**

**Salle de classe, **

**Cours de sciences économiques et sociales des terminales ES, **

**Jeudi 21 Mars.**

.

.

« Maxwell, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais me moquer du physique de mes élèves, alors coupez-vous les cheveux une fois pour toutes et arrêtez de me tenter.

.

Je souris.

Les élèves autour de moi vous haïssent. Vous le savez, vous vous en foutez.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

.

Vous êtes mon prof.

Charmant prof. D'ailleurs, quand je dis que les élèves autour de moi vous haïssent, c'est faux. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Vous êtes génial. Vous êtes un excellent prof, pédagogue, vous vous mettez à notre portée, mes amis qui ont normalement des difficultés en éco vous vénèrent intérieurement, parce que tout devient clair, dans votre bouche. Translucide, après vos explications.

Vous êtes agréable avec eux, respectueux comme devraient l'être nombre de nos profs qui sont pourtant des connards finis. Vous savez rendre votre manière intéressante, vous rendre intéressant, on ne s'ennuie pas, en cours avec vous. Vous savez rendre votre matière intéressante, et votre autorité se fait du coup naturellement, vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer au flic, de toute façon, on vous écoute.

C'est pour ça que dès le début, j'y ai mis la meilleure volonté.

Presque.

.

- Maxwell, silence.

.

Je chuchote à peine. Je susurre à une amie une explication, je répète ce que vous venez de dire et qu'elle a raté en pensant à autre chose.

Et vous m'alignez. vous ne me ratez pas. Jamais.

.

Vous poursuivez votre cours, je me tais, je suis votre élève après tout, je suis censé vous obéir.

.

Mes amis ne comprennent pas ce que vous avez contre moi, d'autant que je suis vos cours, j'avale vos paroles, j'essaie de m'impliquer.

Bon, okay, pas à chaque fois.

Okay, pas tant que ça au début.

J'ai pu être chiant, soit.

Mais je comprenais tout, j'avais moins besoin de suivre. Vous rendez l'économie tellement abordable, je pouvais écouter votre première ébauche d'explication, zapper le TD, comprendre et avoir des bonnes notes quand même.

.

Vous n'aimez pas que ce soit si facile pour moi.

Ca vous énerve que je n'aie aucune question à poser. Enfin peut-être moins maintenant, mais au début, en tout cas... Ca vous irritait. Ca vous donnait une raison d'expliquer la tension pas franchement agressive mais... démangeante du début. The seven months inch.

Maintenant, vous ne me permettez plus aucun écart. Vous m'avez mis au pas. Vous me tenez en laisse. Du coup, mes 16 se sont transformés en 18. En 18 parce que vous n'aimez pas mes facilités et que vous m'alignez sur des conneries, des étourderies que vous pardonnez aux autres.

Vous ne vous en cachez pas, c'est ce que j'apprécie... Un jour, en me rendant une interro, vous m'avez dit que si j'avais mieux écouté votre cours et pas déconcentré ma voisine, j'aurais eu vingt. Que vous m'aviez enlevé des points à cause d'erreurs sans importance que d'autres avaient faites impunément... Ils avaient assez de fautes ailleurs pour avoir bien moins que moi.

.

- Maxwell, je vous ai dit de vous taire.

.

Les autres m'apprécient. Mes camarades, même ceux qui ne me connaissent finalement pas plus que ça, ils me respectent, ils m'aiment bien... Du coup, votre attitude les dérange. Si vous étiez avec eux comme vous êtes avec moi, ils pourraient pas vous saquer. Si vous logiez tout le monde à la même enseigne, si vous me laissiez chuchoter trente secondes de temps en temps avec ma voisine sans m'agresser au moindre souffle de ma part dans sa direction, si vous me laissiez discuter trente secondes comme vous laissez les autres le faire, ils vous adoreraient du plus profond de leur âme sans hésitation, sans questionnement : on n'a jamais eu un prof bon comme vous.

.

_Si bon._

.

Là, vous les mettez en porte-à-faux. Le cul entre deux chaises. Ils ne savent pas.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

.

Moi, je sais.

Moi, je souris.

Je vous écoute plus longtemps maintenant, mais mon hyperactivité de base me donne le besoin de m'exprimer de temps en temps.

Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, et ce que je suis ne vous plaît pas. Pas chez un élève.

.

Un j'm'en-foutiste qui réussit sans en branler une, ou presque.

Un mec de 17 ans en apparence sûr de lui, avec une aura de malade, y paraît, qui fait que tout le monde m'écoute quand je parle, que je suis très influent sur les gens de mon âge et sur les plus âgés aussi, quand ce que je dis est censé. Alors que je n'essaie pas de l'être, influent.

Un mec sûr de lui peut-être pas qu'en apparence, peut-être un peu trop, et vous ne supportez pas ce regard quasi admiratif que portent les autres sur moi.

.

_Tu ne supportes pas le regard séducteur des filles de mon âge. Tu imagines des intentions chez tous les mecs qui m'entourent. Ma popularité t'hérisse le poil._

_._

- Maxwell, la prochaine fois, je vous vire de cours.

.

Ma voisine qui soupire discrètement avec des yeux compatissants, l'air de dire « il est vraiment trop lourd avec toi, hein... ».

Quelques potes qui sont perdus par le fait qu'ils vous apprécient, qu'ils m'apprécient, que vous et moi ne nous apprécions visiblement pas, et que, pourtant, jamais je ne me plains de vous suite à vos cours comme je le ferais d'autres profs qui me prennent la tête.

Perdus par le fait que je me permette tout de même parfois de vous répondre en flirtant dangereusement avec l'impertinence dans mon ton, avec l'impolitesse dans ma voix. Avec la provocation dans mes yeux, mon sourire, mes lèvres.

Provocation d'élève rebelle dans l'interprétation de mes camarade...

Provocation à la signification tout autre en vérité.

Provocation que vous prenez pour ce qu'elle est, quand vous me rappelez à l'ordre sévèrement en apparence et que je suis censé m'écraser aux yeux de la classe. Alors qu'en vrai je perçois l'étincelle-sourire dans votre regard, l'infime tressautement-rire d'une syllabe, une réponse à ma réelle provocation, une réponse qui pourrait se traduire par « ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas voir, toi, ce soir... »

.

Ce soir. Comme plusieurs soirs par semaine.

Pour mes parents, j'ai une copine. Ils ne me posent pas de question, ça ne les dérange pas plus que ça que je passe mon temps chez _elle_ sans qu'ils ne _l'_aient jamais rencontré_e._

.

En vérité, j'ai un amant.

Ce soir, je vais retrouver mon amant.

Mon prof d'éco, la journée, mon prof principal.

L'homme que j'étreins la nuit, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui m'aime.

Qui me casse en cours, qui me casse les couilles, parce que c'est notre compromis, notre accord tacite, notre jeu. Notre seul moyen de retenir cette électricité, cet intérêt corrosif, inflammable qui existe depuis le début, depuis que je l'ai eu comme prof la première fois, l'an dernier. Cette tension, ce besoin de tester l'autre dans les limites de ce que notre situation de prof et d'élève en cours en classe entière nous permettait. Ce besoin de jouer avec le briquet, de voir combien de temps on peut le garder allumé sans qu'il ne nous brûle.

Ces frictions infimes, étincelles, étincelles, invisibles par les autres quand elles viennent de moi, parce que je suis un peu rebelle avec tous les profs, même si avec vous, je suis peut-être un peu plus impertinent.

Incompréhensibles quand elles viennent de vous, parce que vous êtes cool avec tout le monde, parce que vous avez juste l'air de m'aligner moi et personne d'autre.

Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Personne n'est au courant, même pas mes deux meilleurs potes, Trowa et Wu Fei. Trop de risque.

Une rumeur naît de rien, on ne sait pas d'où elle part, mais elle démarre même quand les deux seules personnes à qui t'en parles sont muettes comme des tombes. Un regard, un sous-entendu involontaire, un éclat qui met le feu aux poudres, l'incendie, le cataclysme.

Alors, cette rumeur, elle ne partira pas de mes paroles, de mes actes, de mes confessions à mon meilleur ami.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune confession.

.

- Maxwell, vous rêvez, suivez un peu.

.

Je joue avec vous, mais je ne vais jamais suffisamment loin pour qu'il y ait une minuscule possibilité de penser à ça, pour qui l'ignore.

Le jour, je joue mon rôle d'élève rebelle, quoiqu'intéressé, quoiqu'avec des facilités.

Le jour, vous jouez votre rôle de prof respectable même si vous continuez à me faire taire pour un rien, parfois à me faire une remarque déplacée sur ma tenue, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Comme tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez dit de me couper les cheveux.

.

_Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu peux les aimer, mes longs longs cheveux, adorer passer tes doigts dedans, les caresser. _

_Tu aimes quand j'enlève mon élastique, les voir se déployer depuis ma longue natte, se répandre sur mon corps que tu as dénudé, mes épaules, mon dos blancs que tu as dévêtus plus tôt. _

_Tu aimes les détacher toi-même par surprise alors que je t'ai dit plus tôt que je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient lâchés. Dans ces moments où je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire._

_La nuit._

.

- Maxwell, je vous parle.

.

_La nuit, dans ces moments où tu me serres contre toi, où nos peaux, nos odeurs et nos souffles ne font plus qu'un, où tu es en moi, où j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que nous, pas de classe, pas de lycée, pas d'éthique ni de déontologie, pas de prof, pas d'élève, juste toi et moi. 2 hommes, 2 amants, 2 égaux, sans âge, sans profession, sans expérience de la vie. Sans danger._

_._

Le jour, tu joues à être imbuvable avec moi... C'est le compromis, c'est l'accord tacite, c'est notre jeu, nos private jokes, la continuation du début de l'année dernière où on s'échauffait doucement, où on faisait connaissance comme ça. Le jeu auquel ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avons perdu pour l'instant, duquel nous n'avons jamais transgressé les règles, même si on s'en est parfois approchés.

Même si on a flirté avec le feu.

Même si on joue de plus en plus avec le feu.

Même si je risque de m'y brûler les doigts...

Le jour, je suis élève, tu es prof, je te vouvoie.

.

- Non mais Maxwell, tu te fiches de moi ?

- Oh tu me fais chier, Yuy !

- ...

.

Même si je risque de faire fondre mes ailes de cire, mes ailes frêles de jeune homme de 17 ans, quand je joue à m'approcher un peu trop près du Soleil, quand je joue un peu trop en plein jour.

Sans protection.

Sans filet de secours.

.

Dans ma tête aussi, tout au long de tes cours, normalement, je te vouvoie. Par précaution.

Mais tu m'as sorti de ma rêverie au mauvais moment.

Tu m'as sorti de ma rêverie au moment le plus intime que je pouvais imaginer avec toi.

.

_- Non mais Maxwell, tu te fiches de moi ?_

_- Oh, tu me fais chier, Yuy !_

_- ..._

.

Et ces phrases qui reviennent en écho dans ma tête, qui me frappent, me foutent à terre alors même que je n'ai pas encore imaginé, pas encore eu le temps d'entrapercevoir ce que les prononcer peut impliquer.

.

Des yeux ronds, autour de moi, toi, qui n'as pas encore répliqué, de toute façon je me rends compte instantanément de ma bourde.

Je m'en rends compte en la disant, le temps ralentit, s'arrête, une seconde est une heure et je le remercie, le temps, je ne veux pas savoir comment la suite va se dérouler, ce qui va se passer quand les secondes redeviendront des secondes. Quand les conséquences de ma perte momentanée des limites qui me sont imposées en classe vont tomber.

Le silence soudain qui accompagne ce ralenti surnaturel...

'Léna, ma voisine avec ses grands cils que je vois battre si lentement que je perçois le moindre éclat de soleil qui les fait briller.

Trowa et Wu Fei qui me lancent un regard qui ne comprend pas, un regard « cette fois tu es allé trop loin, mais pourquoi, d'habitude tu sais où t'arrêter ? ».

Les autres qui font les chiens en plastique avec lesquels certains décorent leurs voitures, avec leur tête qui suit une trajectoire imaginaire entre toi et moi, lentement, si lentement, si régulièrement. Toi. Moi. Toi. Moi. Avec les mêmes yeux vides que les clebs qui font oui-amen de la truffe.

.

Toi, la bouche ouverte, estomaqué, tu te demandes comment tu vas répondre, comment tu vas gérer...

.

.

Le temps se remet en place, les secondes redeviennent des secondes, les cils de 'Léna battent de nouveau trop vite pour que je puisse y déceler quoi que ce soit, le match de tennis imaginaire suivi par mes camarade, toi en Federer, moi en Jokovic, reprend sa course normal.

.

- Maxwell. Viré de cours, restez en permanence, nous nous expliquerons à la fin de l'heure.

- …

.

Un instant je ne fais pas un mouvement.

Puis je prends mes affaires, lentement, je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé, de la situation dans laquelle je viens de nous mettre.

Tu n'as pas élevé la voix, pas une fois, égal à toi-même, posé, respectable. Je n'arrive à rien lire dans ta voix, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Ton regard est neutre.

Je passe devant toi, je laisse échapper un « je suis désolé ».

Pour les autres, de t'avoir insulté. En vrai, d'avoir complètement craqué, de ne pas avoir su faire la différence, l'espace d'une minute, entre toi prof et toi homme, entre toi ,l'homme que je dois respecter de part nos positions sociales et toi, l'homme que je respecte comme mon amant.

Entre toi le jour et toi la nuit.

.

Je sors, je respire en fermant la porte derrière moi, en me soustrayant à tous ces regards qui me brûlent, au tien qui me consume. J'ai envie de pleurer, putain, j'ai peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air.

J'ai peur que les autres comprennent.

Et si la classe comprend, c'est mort. C'est mort pour nous. C'est mort pour toi. Le blâme assuré, mes parents prévenus, ton renvoie, un procès ? Une interdiction d'exercice ? Je suis trop con. Je t'ai foutu dans une merde innommable.

.

Je marche dans ce putain de couloir, à travers ce putain de lycée, vers cette putain de perm', toutes ces putains de réalités qui font que je ne peux pas t'aimer impunément, que tu ne le peux pas non plus.

.

Je marche, je me calme, je respire... J'évalue les dégâts.

Tu m'asticotes sans raison apparente depuis le début de l'année dernière.

Tu me taquines, tu es parfois acerbe avec moi pour des stupidités, sur des détails physiques, de manière totalement gratuite.

Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé : c'était le jeu. C'était notre façon à nous de montrer à l'autre que nous existions en dehors, que nous n'étions pas un simple prof et un simple élève, mais bien quelque chose d'autre, qui fonctionne autrement, en dehors de cette structure de l'Education Nationale.

C'était la mèche qu'on approchait de plus en plus près du briquet, du briquet qui laissait de plus en plus souvent échapper sa flamme.

Tu me provoques comme je te provoque, mais ça, les autres ne peuvent pas le comprendre.

.

Ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement comprendre, par contre, c'est que cette fois-ci ait été la fois de trop.

Que j'aie craqué, non pas dans le véritable sens où je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses entre « vous » et « toi », mais que j'ai craqué à force de me faire rabrouer, de me faire descendre sans raison.

Et puis, par chance, je t'ai appelé Yuy, comme ça m'arrive parfois quand tu m'énerves, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais appelé Heero ou Bébé.

.

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. Les autres trouveront peut-être une autre explication que la véritable.

Finalement, ça ne te met peut-être pas dans une situation si pourrie que je l'ai d'abord pensée...

.

Tu as joué le jeu, comme d'habitude. J'ai fait un faux pas, mais finalement, ça fait partie du jeu aussi. Ca fait partie des aléas de ce grand jeu de rôle qu'est ce lycée, ces figurants que sont mes camarades, tes collègues, ta hiérarchie.

On a joué, et pour la première fois, l'un de nous deux a perdu.

Je me suis brûlé, je ne sais pas encore à quel degré.

Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va évoluer.

Si ça va guérir, cicatriser, sans trop de problème.

Si c'est plus grave, que ça va nécessiter du temps avant que ce ne soit plus à vif, plus à vif dans les mémoires, dans les questionnements de mes camarades.

.

Ou si ça ne va laisser que des cendres. S'il ne restera rien de plus qu'un amas de poussière à éparpiller dans le vent de notre relation, de notre jeu, de notre amour caché.

.

Je ne doute pas que tu devras m'emmener chez le proviseur, même si ça ne te plaît pas, parce que c'est la procédure et que ma classe est témoin de ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne doute pas que je t'ai déçu, que tu pensais que je pourrais être un peu plus maître de mes élans, de mes pensées et surtout de mes paroles. Un peu plus mature, un peu moins volcanique. Mais, hé ! ça fait depuis l'an dernier, depuis 10 mois et quelques jours qu'on joue le jeu, pas une fois je ne m'étais planté, c'est quand même impressionnant, non ?

Hein ? T'en penses quoi, toi ?

.

.

.

J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me répondre.

J'aimerais que tu m'expliques de ta voix douce ce qu'il risque de se passer, maintenant.

J'aimerais que tu me dises que, non, ce n'est pas trop dangereux de continuer à se voir comme on le fait.

Tu sais, je t'aime moi. Je ne veux pas un autre prof d'éco. Je ne veux pas un autre homme pour me tenir contre lui, pour me prêter ses bras, pour occuper mes nuits...

.

La perm' est froide, silencieuse, vide, je rumine, seul avec moi-même.

J'attends que tu me rejoignes, que tu m'expliques, que tu me dises ce qu'il en est.

.

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit.

Je t'attends, tu ne viens pas assez vite à mon goût.

Je suis assis sur une table, proche de la porte d'entrée, je fixe la poignée, j'attends qu'elle se baisse, que l'interstice s'ouvre, de te voir apparaître...

Je guette ton bruit de pas, il y en a plusieurs, des centaines d'élèves qui sortent de cours et prennent leur temps pour arriver au suivant.

.

Enfin, tes pas qui s'arrêtent devant la salle.

Enfin, ta main qui tourne la poignée.

Ton odeur, je saute spontanément du bureau.

Tu fermes la porte soigneusement, tu jettes un coup d'œil alentour, tu t'assures que nous sommes seuls et tu m'embrasses.

Je me rends compte que mon cœur bat à tout rompre, à m'en déchirer la gorge, j'ai dû oublier de respirer à un moment de mon attente.

.

Tu desserres l'étreinte, tu t'écartes suffisamment pour que je voies ton visage.

Un sourire mi-irrité, mi-amusé. Tendre.

Un souffle avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois :

.

- J'ai gagné la partie, p'tit con.

- Yeah. I suck.

- Oui.

- ... C'est très grave ?

- Assez, quand même. Mais tous tes potes ont pensé que t'as finalement lâché ce que tu gardais sur toi, à cause de mes remarques.

- Ca serait plausible.

- J'en ai parlé avec eux, j'ai fait celui qui se remettait en question, qui comprenait que peut-être il avait abusé.

.

Du bruit devant la porte. Je prends un peu trop conscience que je suis toujours dans tes bras. Je m'en dégage, je reste à une distance respectable de toi.

Personne ne rentre dans la pièce.

.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je suis censé mettre les choses à plat avec toi, essayer de comprendre ce qui a pu t'amener à me dire ça, toi élève rebelle qui connaît les limites. Comme je me rendrais compte que c'est parce que j'ai été pénible depuis l'an dernier avec toi et que tu gardais tout sur le cœur, que tu as finalement craqué, je ne vais pas t'emmener chez le proviseur.

- ... Tu peux faire ça ?

- Tout le monde dans ta classe t'apprécie. Si tu leur expliques ça, ils seront juste contents pour toi.

- Les gens parlent.

- Oui. D'ailleurs...

- ...

.

Je n'aime pas ce d'ailleurs qui se prolonge.

Je n'aime pas ton regard sérieux.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me prends délicatement la main.

Je n'aime pas ta façon de chercher tes mots, toi qui sais toujours comment et quoi dire sans avoir à chercher.

.

- D'ailleurs... ?

- Ca devient dangereux. _Trop_ dangereux.

- ...

Je m'y étais attendu.

Je l'avais émis comme hypothèse.

J'avais préféré ne pas la retenir.

.

Tu vois mon regard qui évite subitement le tien. Mon regard ne se baisse jamais, d'habitude, mon regard n'esquive jamais, percute, frappe, interpelle.

Tu relèves mon menton pour que je plonge dans tes yeux bleu vortex, bleu mer de Russie.

Moi, je sens mes poumons vides.

Je sais que mes yeux sont secs, je sais aussi que je ne retiendrai pas longtemps le barrage.

Tu ne rajoutes rien, pour l'instant. Alors je m'en occupe.

.

- Oui. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

- ...

.

Tu lèves un sourcil. Tu ne t'attendais peut-être pas à cette réflexion.

Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je m'accroche, à ce que je te supplie.

Oui, mais je suis pragmatique.

Je sais penser. Je pense que tu as raison.

Je n'aurais pas été capable de le dire moi-même, si tu n'avais pas prononcé cette phrase, si tu n'avais pas qualifié notre petit jeu de trop dangereux, je n'aurais pas réussi à le faire moi-même, j'aurais continué avec plaisir.

Sauf que tu as raison.

Mais ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Je vais bientôt pleurer si on se casse pas d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je ne veux pas.

J'ai les yeux qui brûlent, je fixe trop fort un bout du mur au-dessus de ton épaule pour ne pas avoir à te regarder en face sans pour autant garder le regard baissé.

Je reprends.

.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est trop dangereux. Il faut arrêter le jeu.

- ...

- De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'avenir, hein ? Je suis trop jeune. Je suis pas prêt à m'engager. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est mieux pour toi. Quelqu'un qu'est pas ton élève. De ton âge.

- ...

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça.

Je pense que j'y crois. Après tout, c'est clair qu'à 17 ans, ma vie va pas s'arrêter juste parce que tu prends la sortie.

Je dis pas que ce sera pas dur, pendant les mois à venir. Jusqu'au 18 Juin, surtout, puisque je pourrai te voir potentiellement tous les jours ou presque, puisque je t'aurai toujours comme prof, puisque je pourrai toujours tomber sur toi dans au détour d'un couloir.

Ca va faire mal.

Ca va me consumer à petit feu.

Et puis, quand à force de ne plus se voir comme ça, il ne restera que des cendres, que le vent soufflera et qu'elles ne seront plus recollables, qu'elles se seront dispersées, que le temps aura passé, qu'on aura entassé d'autres histoires, d'autres soucis, d'autres amours sur les cendres de notre relation, on sera passé à autre chose.

It's called life.

.

Ton regard est vide.

Ta mâchoire, par contre, est contractée.

Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.

Tu dois le voir que je me fais violence pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras.

Pour ne pas t'embrasser.

Pour ne pas te supplier d'oublier ce que je viens de dire, pour ne pas te supplier de me reprendre.

Tu m'as déjà dit que je porte mon cœur dans les yeux. Comme un drapeau.

Le drapeau doit être noir.

Le drapeau doit être en berne. Mon cœur de gosse de 17 ans est en berne.

.

- Don't... Don't you think I'm right ?

.

Retour à mes sources, retour à l'Américain quand je perds pied, quand je lutte encore un peu pour empêcher toujours ces putains de larmes de monter.

Bordel.

.

- ... Si. T'as raison.

- I think so. »

.

J'ai envie de te faire un câlin d'adieu.

Mais est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça des adieux ? J'ai cours avec toi demain.

Tu redeviens mon professeur. Juste mon professeur d'éco.

.

Adieu les jeux.

Adieu les rôles.

Adieu le petit théâtre.

Je réintègre tout ça.

Ca redevient ma vie, je sors du fauteuil de spectateur, je réintègre la scène.

Ca fait mal putain.

.

Tu n'as pas fait un mouvement depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne me fixe plus.

Je ne te regarde plus non plus.

Mes yeux me brûlent, sont mouillés.

Alors je trace.

Je prends mes affaires, passe à côté de toi, sors de la pièce.

Bye bye, Heero. Welcome back, Professeur Yuy.

That's it.

It's called life.

.

.

.

**Wala !**

* * *

**Merci de ne pas taper ! :)**

**.**

**Pas prévu de suite, pour moi elle est finie comme ça.**

Ou alors quelque chose d'indépendant...

Mais ni temps ni idée pour l'instant, alors considérez ça comme sa fin.

Ben voui, hein, je peux pas toujours faire terminer bien, quand même...

(Apparemment, ça m'inspire en ce moment, la différence d'âge entre Duo et Heero...

C'est pas la seule du genre que j'aie en tête)

**.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A ciao bonsoir !**

**.**

Naus


End file.
